


At the Avengers Tower

by Thunderfrostling00



Series: Who am I (A series of character intros) [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: And yes he is a TonyPepper kid, Gen, Just an introduction, Mention of Another Marvel OC (Aradis), Mentions of a family that has more than one kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfrostling00/pseuds/Thunderfrostling00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony decides to have some quality time with his eldest son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Avengers Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my character introduction drabbles for world-building. Also, another Marvel OC is introduced! 
> 
> Just to let all of you know: In this Universe, the canon timeline and events follow closely, just with some tweaks. However, this Drabble occurs past canon timeline, I.e. my extension of the MCU from Captain America: Civil War. Possibly 19 years later. The OC is 17 in the Drabble.
> 
> Constructive feedback is welcomed as always :) Enjoy! :)

It was a quiet, cool early morning in the bustling city of New York, the first rays of the rising sun reflecting off the cold, transparent surface of a tower that was to mark the presence of our heroes of today: The Avengers Tower. And in it, lived a family, supposedly sound asleep.

Apart from a father and his eldest son hard at work at a new collaboration project they just wanted to do.

The sounds of melding and welding metal could be heard in the workshop level of this very tower, the private haven of Anthony Howard Stark, well-known to the world as Tony Stark, genius, philanthropist, billionaire and father to the children that the love of his life, Virginia "Pepper" Potts and him had together...

(Tony: Wait, nobody knows about the father part, writer. Don't elaborate on how that happened. Author: Well, I'm not writing how you got them exactly. Back to the story)

Currently, Tony had his mind on spending quality time with his eldest, who always seems to be hiding away from his family. Nowadays, after arriving at home from high school, Thomas "Tom" Edward Stark will always politely and quietly eat his tea, and then proceed to slink away into his room, saying he has lots of work to do. Can't blame him, high school was always that troublesome for me , thought Tony as he reminiscences about how his time at school was: chasing assignments, planning for group projects (that he detested very badly at that time) and commitments to his enrichment program.

What really made Tony curious was that his eldest was very withdrawn. He was always home after school, going straight out of school when the dismissal bell goes. He had few friends and was only willing to talk with Aradis, the (what he had really thought to be) ravishingly beautiful girl, who only comes around whenever she could. In contrast, Tony himself was an outgoing boy in his youth, having many friends to hang out with in school and out of school.

However, despite all of that, his son was very bright, acing his subjects in most of his tests and assignments. A promising future heir to his title. His son also made new things in his spare time, the innate inventor he was meant to be. Tony was proud of his son. He hoped however that his son will grow up in time to be more sociable, for sociability was key to anything in the real world. One has to be sociable to get the things they want done.

"Hey dad, there's something a little strange over here. Could you take a look at it with me, please?" His son, Thomas Edward Stark, called out to him. Tony placed down the spanner in his hand and walked over to his son, eager to finish the starting point of this new project: his son's first set of armor. Updated, customized and easy to bring around.

> _I want him to be safe. Safe from my former friends, safe from anyone who wants to get their hands on my son_.


End file.
